fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Interval 03 - Escalation - Bad Water
'''Interval 03 - Escalation - Bad Water' is the fifth level in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon. __TOC__ Brief SITUATION: Replica forces appear to be withdrawing from South River Wastewater Treatment Plant. Paxton Fettel has not been secured. SFOD-D has entered Armacham headquarters. Initial resistance lighter than expected. MISSION: Primary objective remains the elimination of Paxton Fettel. Walkthrough Make your way down the ladders and through the office with the radio. When you see a little area with a bridge, hop down. In the crawl space you can find a dead body with two N6A3 Fragmentation Grenades and some VK-12 Combat Shotgun ammunition. On the opposite side you can see a Health Booster, but you can't get it just yet. To access it go across the bridge on the other side. Walk straight ahead into the dark room and hop down into the trench. Turn your light on and look for the tell tale glow. Once you have the Health Booster, climb back out and continue past the generator room. In the next hallway you'll get another interactive cutscene. When it ends, go into the next room and look for the piece of grating behind the dumpster. Punch it out and crawl inside. You'll come out into a dimly lit room with the apparently dead Bill Moody sitting in a chair. Grab the Armor Vest, Medkit, and ammunition. After you approach the body, you'll find out Moody isn't quite dead and hear his dying words. After he dies, Replicas will swarm the room. Get into the back corner and shoot the Replicas as they try to come out and attack you. Watch out for N6A3 Fragmentation Grenades and stand on the opposite corner from the door so that the body of Moody is between you and your attackers. From there you can peak out and look to the next level up, as well as guard the door so that they can't easily enter your level. With them out of the way, go through the door. Shoot out the Replica as he comes around the corner. Then grab the AT-S Proximity Mine and Medkit. Through the next door you'll find another swarm of Replicas. It would be a good idea to use your AT-S Proximity Mines you just picked up. Throw one out into the hallway and then fire your VK-12 Combat Shotgun. When the Replicas comes after you, they'll end up being blown to bits. Clean up any stragglers and carefully walk past the fiery gas pipe you probably just created. Rather than going up the stairs, continue to the left. Climb up the ladder and look for an air duct to climb through. Inside, you can find your first M77 Remote Bomb. Keep walking along the pipes and you'll get another Reflex Booster. When you come to the end of the air ducts, you'll be overlooking a room with more Replicas. Drop some bombs on them or shoot them, but either way, use surprise to your advantage. When you've finished the battle, explore the area to find a few Medkits and N6A3 Fragmentation Grenades. When you've finished, keep walking down the hall until you've reached the area above where you found the dead body. Three more Replicas will run out to attack you. Slow-Mo with a VK-12 Combat Shotgun works well to take them out. Keep going down the hall and look for a crawl space near some pipes. Move along to finish the stage. Category:Intervals Category:F.E.A.R. intervals Category:Walkthroughs Category:F.E.A.R. Walkthroughs